


it's a love that will keep me holding on

by elsironwing



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i try to write happy things but instead they all become sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsironwing/pseuds/elsironwing
Summary: a series of loosely connected scenes of Danny and Colleen after defenders, set in the time period between that and iron fist s2. focusing a bit on how they're not doing great after the events of defenders, and on them healing. Also some fluff.(each chapter is a new little piece/drabble. prompts always welcome!)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> the soft kids aren't okay, need hugs
> 
> this one is a bit more colleen focused
> 
> fic title is from Better by SYML

_ Is this your family now? Let me remind you of who you are by  _ **_taking that away from you_ ** . 

Colleen remembers that moment with a horrible clarity - being terrified, frozen in place, _so_ _damn helpless_ that she couldn't breathe. No weapon, no plan, just time running too slowly as Bakuto had held the blades to Claire’s throat with a horrible determined certainty. 

And sometimes (often, too often) she wakes in the night with those words echoing in her head, sweaty and shaking and pushing the blankets away from her to stumble to the bathroom. Nauseous, dizzy, trembling hands. 

Sometimes Danny is there, at home, sometimes not. Sometimes he's off, protecting Hell’s Kitchen as the lawyer - Daredevil - had asked him to. When he is there, he's exhausted, doesn't wake up when Colleen flees the bed. He's here tonight, but doesn't stir. 

(he needs his rest. she never wakes him - not even when she feels like she's going to throw up and she can't think straight and it feels like her chest is going to collapse in on her heart) 

It's one of those nights, and she’s sitting on the bathroom floor tiles shivering. The room is completely dark, and there’s no point in trying to turn on a light. She rests her head against her knees and forces herself to work on breathing - deep breath in, slow breath out, just trying to feel steady again. 

When she finally does get up it’s on shaky legs, still feeling a bit lightheaded. She fumbles with the faucet until it turns on, and splashes cold water on her face. Taking several deep breaths, she tries to shake off the residual panic that lingers even after the worst of it is over. 

She's used to dealing with things alone.

Quietly, she walks out of the bathroom and into the dark room, over to the small kitchen. She grabs her glass of water off of the counter and takes a sip. The water helps, usually, clears her throat and her head and allows her to near-fully calm down. 

It doesn't help, knowing that Bakuto is gone. It should - he can't hurt her anymore. 

(somehow he still does, maybe he always will) 

Once she feels steadier, she makes her way back over to the bed and lays down, carefully tugging the blankets up to her neck and trying to focus instead on Danny’s deep breaths behind her, tries to find comfort in that. 

(all she can think about is how she almost lost him, how she thought he was dead, that the Hand had taken him away from her and left her with nothing) 

She doesn't sleep much anymore that night. 

\--

It’s the sunlight - too bright, warm - filtering in through the blinds that drags her out of her half-dozing state. For a moment it takes too long to place her surroundings, everything still feeling a bit fuzzy in her head as she stretches out sore limbs, only for her foot to nudge Danny in the bed next to her.  _ Why is he still here?  _ She wonders, though not concerned. 

She fumbles with a shaky hand for her phone, checking the time. It's nearly seven-thirty, Danny is almost always gone, or at least up by this time. 

_ Saturday. It's Saturday. Shit.  _

That's when she feels a warm hand settle on her waist, hears the rustling of the blankets as Danny wakes up, moves closer. Instinctively, she rolls over and curls into him as he wraps his arms around her and tugs her as close as he can. She presses her face against his shoulder, breathing him in, soaking up his warmth into her too-cold body. (she still feels a little sick, a little unsteady)

After a moment of the comforting embrace, she pulls back a little and presses a kiss to his jaw, before laying her head back against the pillow across from him and giving him a tired half-smile. 

(another day of pretending, of faking, of acting like she's okay - she's not. she's not. neither of them are) 

“Morning,” he says, softly, bringing his hand up and running his thumb along her cheek, not seeming very awake yet. 

“Morning,” she mumbles back, tucking her head back against his chest so she doesn't have to look him in the eye, where she can hide from the intensity of his gaze. She knows he's not stupid, she knows he's noticed that  _ something  _ is wrong, even though she's trying so damn hard to hide it all. 

Because, thing is, he's tired too. It's only been a few weeks since it all happened, and he's exhausted and trying to do too much and dealing with the pain of it all as well, in his own way. (it's not healthy, and she thinks both of them know that, but she's too tired to do anything about it) 

They lay like that for a while longer, her arm wrapped over around his waist, and his trapping her in a comforting, drawn-out embrace. The moment is broken when Danny finally sighs and lets go of her, letting her disentangle herself from him before he climbs out of bed and leaves her feeling too cold. She lays there while she listens to him going about his morning routine - brushing his teeth, putting water in the kettle to boil, and then heading out into the dojo. 

Most mornings, she’d join him, but the thought of it is a little too much today, so instead she gets up and heads to the bathroom, going through the motions with tired movements. She takes a quick too-cold shower in an attempt to wake herself up, although it doesn’t help all that much. 

When she gets out, she dries off and tugs on clothes, hesitating when she goes to put her shirt on. Carefully, she runs her fingers over the scarring wound which stretches across most of her stomach. It’s raised and rough under her fingers, still tender to the touch. It’s hard to forget how it'd happened, no matter how much she determinedly tries  _ not _ to think about it. 

( _ he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. _ )

(the reminder doesn't help) 

She turns so she can look at the one across her back, the foggy mirror making it difficult to look at, but she knows it's healing well. Both of them are - but they're still going to scar, be there with her forever. Bakuto had left his marks on her, and it was hard to think that she’d ever be fully rid of him. Not after all he’d done, and all she’d unwittingly let him do. 

As much as she tries to ignore how exhausted she looks, it's hard to not see the scars and the dark marks beneath her eyes and the way that she's lost a little weight the past few weeks because she can't bring herself to eat much. She feels like she’s just running on autopilot, doing just the bare minimum without thinking too much about it. 

She's a wreck, she she's well aware of it. 

Colleen turns and reaches for her shirt, thinking too much and not noticing Danny until she feels his fingers running along the cut on her back, before his warm hand fully spreads out between her shoulder blades. She relaxes after the initial jolt of surprise, leaning a little back into his touch, maybe to reassure him, she's not sure. Whatever the gesture is meant to be, it seems to do the trick. 

“I made you some tea as well,” he says, softly, moving his hand so she can tug her shirt on. 

“Thank you,” she says, giving him a small but still-genuine smile as she pushes up on tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips - they’re chapped but soft against hers, she she finds herself just wanting to move closer and kiss him deeper. Her head may be a mess, and it’s hard to focus on anything - but she still loves him, more than anything. He's still here, despite it all. The constant. (she tries not to think about losing him, about how she almost did) 

Despite it all, he’s still  _ home _ . (she hopes that she can be home to him, too) 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny has nightmares too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very short, but it is what it is

Colleen wakes up abruptly to a hand on her arm, dragging her out of sleep, disoriented and unsure as her immediate reaction is to push it away. The room is dark, and she can’t see much, but then - then things are clearer and she's blinking against the darkness and Danny is sitting up next to her, gasping for breath.  

(it happens, sometimes, where he panics and he can't breathe and she always feels so useless even as she does whatever she can to help)

Now, though, it's the middle of the night and she's not sure what happened to start it, but he grabs her arm a little too tightly as she lifts her other hand to gently place it against his cheek, softly shushing him. 

“Danny,  _ breathe _ , Danny-” everything is still fuzzy around the edges even as she feels tense, too tense, uncertain how to help. While she wakes up from nightmares shaking and panicked - she's quiet, softer. Danny is louder, gasping breaths and trembling hands and terror. 

(it's not always this bad) 

She sits up fully, kicking the blankets away in a frustrated movement before she adjusts so that she's practically sitting on his lap, leaning her forehead against his for a brief moment and resting one of her hands on the back of his neck. The other hand he is holding too tightly, and it hurts, but she lets him because it seems to be giving him something to focus on - and that’s what he needs, she thinks. She hopes. 

Settling more over him, she lets him cling to her for long, drawn-out minutes until his breaths start to slow a little, become more even and deeper. He's still shaky, but as the next few minutes pass he seems just a little steadier. His grip on her hand relaxes as he drags in a shuddery breath, whispering a quiet apology against her ear. 

“You’re fine, Danny, just - keep breathing.” She answers, resting her head against his again. 

As she starts to move a little to pull away, his arm around her waist tightens. “No - don't move, please,” he says softly, so she settles back against him without protest, glad that this seems to be helping him, that she’s been able to do anything at all. (she just wants to help him, however she can)

After a moment he slowly lays back, pulling her with him, so she's laying half on top of him, half beside him. He wraps one arm firmly around her waist while the other goes across her back, and she quickly relaxes into his embrace and shuts her eyes, appreciating the warmth. 

The way they're laying, his face is more against her neck than anything, so she shifts a little and presses a lingering kiss to his temple while combing her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He sighs, tightening his arm around her waist. 

“I love you,” she says softly after a moment of calm, where the only sound was their combined breathing. 

He doesn't answer, not out loud, but she feels his lips move against her neck, a quiet response, but she knows what he said and what he meant. 

(i love you, too) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all written from Colleen's perspective, because I've played around with writing from Danny's but I'm not comfortable doing it yet. So until then, Colleen. 
> 
> again, prompts/ideas are great! Can be fluff or angst, or both <3


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny is injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the angst train

When he shows up well into the night, shaky and dizzy and bleeding all over, it feels like a punch to the chest that she can’t recover from.

He'd been out watching over Hell’s Kitchen, and she's not sure exactly what happened. He can’t get it out between his staggering breaths and the way he’s pressing his hands into his stomach like he can fix everything like that. All she knows is that he's sitting in the kitchen, pale faced and gasping out breaths and bleeding all over the floor.  

It's not a wound she can treat, she knows this after a quick look at it once she coaxes Danny to move his hands for a moment. She manages to make her shaking hands fumble over the numbers on her phone, calling Claire, begging her to come in a voice she realizes only after was breathless and on the verge of panic.

She should be doing something, she knows she should, but all she can focus on is the blood and how pale he looks and how her heart is flying in her chest because he's bleeding out on the kitchen floor and she can't breathe.

(this is too real and his blood is warm and sticky on her hands and this is not a nightmare she can wake up from) 

After a moment of staring, trying to focus, she forces herself to get her shit together and moves to sit in front of him. She takes the rags she’d grabbed and presses them against his stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood. (it doesn’t help, much, but it’s  _ something _ )

Time feels weird, too slow, so when she hears the door to the dojo open she’s startled out of her haze. Claire runs into the apartment, bag in hand, and takes it all in. She directs her gaze to Colleen, frowning. 

“Go sit down away from Danny, now.” she instructs as she comes into the kitchen, dropping her bag next to him and crouching down. 

Colleen hovers for a moment, unable to find any words to reply, before she finally does sit down across from them, watching in silent terror as Claire works on Danny's wound. She tries to ignore the blood, but it's hard to when it's all over her shirt, her hands, and across her cheek where Danny had touched her briefly in some sort of useless gesture of reassurance before he'd practically collapsed to the kitchen floor.  _ This can’t be real _ . 

“It's not as bad as it looks, it could be way worse,” Claire insists, as if that helps much, but how can it not be that bad when there's  _ so much damn blood _ . 

Colleen sits quietly and watches Claire work. It takes too long, but not as long as she expected. The blood on him is cleaned up, and the stitches in, and a bright white bandage secured over the wound before she even really processes what had happened. 

Danny is conscious - at least, his eyes are open and he seems mostly aware of what's going on, but not enough to talk or really move. He looks sick, like he’s dying, even though Claire has continuously assured her now that he’s not going to. 

Claire manages to get pain meds and antibiotics into him, and stripping him of his bloody clothes and getting a different shirt on him, Colleen helps her maneuver him onto the bed. She  carefully pulls the blankets up over him, hating how pale he looks, how shallow his breaths still seem to be. 

“What happened?” Claire asks as she cleans off her tools in the sink, not looking at her. 

“I don’t know.” Colleen answers honestly. 

“Okay, well, what the hell was he doing out…. wherever he was, anyway?” she tries this time, packing her tools away. 

“I don’t know that, either,” she says, biting her lip. Claire doesn’t know that Danny had taken Murdock’s words literally - that he goes out whenever he can, doing whatever the hell it had been that Murdock did before in Hell’s Kitchen. And Colleen isn’t about to admit this to Claire. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll leave some of these supplies with you, just call me if he seems to be getting worse, okay?” Claire hesitates, before laying her hand on Colleen’s arm. “He’ll be okay, hon.” 

Claire leaves with a promise to come back tomorrow to check on him, and then she’s gone. (it feels like everything is going wrong and her chest hurts and all she can do is nod mutely) 

After changing her clothes and washing the blood off of herself, she gets into bed with Danny, close enough to feel the warmth of his body but too afraid to touch him, as if it’ll break him. She curls up like that, as close as she can, and tries to keep her breathing steady until she falls asleep. 

\--

“Colleen?”

Danny’s voice is raspy, tired, but much stronger than it had been even just a few hours ago. Colleen doesn't look over at him, just stays where she is at the kitchen counter and continues to sort through the medical supplies Claire had left for her. She tightens her jaw, pushes back the itchy feeling of panic that still clings to her, instead just feeling  _ angry _ . Maybe that’s wrong, but it’s hard to feel anything else besides anger and  _ panic _ . 

“Colleen…?” A pause. She still doesn't look over. “Are you okay?” 

She’s spent the morning cleaning an ungodly amount of his blood off of the kitchen floor - she can’t seem to get her hands clean of it - at least, it feels like that. (she never wants to see that much blood again)

“Are you?” She shoots back, more harsh than she intends, but she doesn't apologize. She doesn’t like that he goes and does this - she's told him time and time again. She doesn't care if he feels obligated to, whether it's out of guilt or something else. Maybe she’s selfish, maybe it’s stupid, but she doesn’t want him running around fighting people in some attempt to keep Hell’s Kitchen safe. It’s not even where  _ they live _ . And now, more than ever, she hates that he does it. 

It’s only when she hears the rustle of the blankets that she finally looks at him, ready to tell him to not get up, but all he's done is sat up at the edge of the bed with a groan. He has one hand pressed lightly against his stomach, the other bracing himself so he can sit up better. He still looks unhealthily pale, but now he looks worried, too. She thinks, maybe, he seems to realize what he did wrong. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I-”

“You don't get to  _ fucking do that to me. _ ” She snaps, quickly becoming halfway between panic and tears, all the rush of fear coming back in an overwhelming wave as she looks at him. “You don't get to run off and get yourself hurt and come back home and  _ bleed all over the floor like you're dying. _ ” her breath hitches, and she curses herself, but now she’s said it and she can’t take it back and she can barely drag a breath into her tired lungs. Her hands feel weak as she clenches them into fists at her sides. 

“I thought you were going to die.” She pauses. “You made me think  _ again _ that you were going to die.” 

And now - now he just looks hurt, like he's finally realized how badly he screwed up, intentional or not, and he looks at her like he's seeing her differently and she wishes she wasn't crying but it's hard to hide the tears that are already running down her face. 

“I didn’t - I was trying to be careful. I always try to, I just-” he stops. “Excuses.” He shakes his head, looking too tired for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he offers, again, as if that fixes everything. 

It doesn’t. It won’t. Colleen had been afraid that he’d died once before, and it’s not a feeling she’d ever wanted to feel again. When the Hand had had him, when he was  _ gods knew where _ , and nobody would tell her anything - she’d thought he was dead. Thought that nothing mattered anymore, because maybe it was unhealthy but he was all she had. The Hand had betrayed her, her sensei and surrogate father had tried to kill her on several occasions - and it was too much. (she still remembers the knot of panic in her chest and the tears she’s forced back while hiding in the bathroom at the precinct, the horrible fear that she was  _ too late _ ). 

And looking at him now, pale and injured and clearly in pain, it's hard to breathe. The reality that she had been  _ this close _ to losing him again is too much, and her vision is blurring as she watches him try to stand up, having a hard time focusing on finding the words to tell him not to. 

“Colleen - please come here,” Danny says, having given up trying to stand. He sounds pleading, tired, and there's a strain in his voice from pain or something else. “ _ Please _ .”

She doesn't want to. She wants everything to stop hurting and for him to be safe and for things to just  _ calm down.  _ But taking another look at him, she finally forces her feet to move on unsteady feet, coming to stand by him before finally sitting down next to him. 

Immediately, without any hesitation or regard for his injury, Danny pulls her halfway onto his lap and hugs her like he never intends to let her go. And she lets him, clinging to him, hands gripping his shirt and hiding her face against his shoulder as she just tries to  _ breathe.  _

He doesn't say anything - and she's grateful. She loves him, she does, but nothing he could say right now would fix anything or justify any of it. Right now all she wants is to feel the warmth of him against her and hear his breathing, feel his heart beating in his chest where she rests her hand.

Eventually he carefully lays back on the bed, pulling her with him, and she doesn't argue. She carefully curls up against his side, feeling exhausted and numb, just trying to focus on him beside her.  _ Alive. Breathing.  _ **_Okay_ ** . 

_ He’s okay _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to make myself sad. I need to write something fluffy now ffs 
> 
> this is the last one I had pre-written so no fast updates now. 
> 
> I will keep writing them if I am given prompts/ideas though, so... <3


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was from a friend, who after reading the last chapter told me "please for the love of god write something fluffy" and the later addition of "with kissing". So here's some fluff <3 Forgive the fact that I can't write sparring scenes.

Early evenings are, generally, reserved for working - for doing all of the things that Colleen couldn’t get to during the day. Namely, answering emails and sorting through papers, all necessary things to do to work at getting her dojo back up and running again. She can only stare at it all for so long before it becomes a headache, so when Danny had suggested something else instead, she’d eagerly agreed. 

Which was how she’d ended up here - in the dojo,  _ sparring _ . 

_ quick breaths _ -

a sharp pain in her side, a blow she couldn't avoid 

_ strike, strike, block, dodge, strike-  _

-and a misstep

Before she can try to correct herself, Danny’s moving (too fast, always too fast) and her back is slamming into the mats with the air is rushing out of her in a long pained gasp. Now she's staring up at the ceiling of the dojo, trying to ignore the bone deep  _ ache _ .

Groaning, she wipes sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, considering whether or not it's worth getting up. She doesn't think it is, not yet, so she just lets her head fall back against the mats and takes a moment to breathe. 

Danny is standing a few feet away, trying to catch his breath. They've been sparring for a good hour now, and he's just as sweaty and worn out. (and also not wearing a shirt, which Colleen almost wants to point out to him as being unfair - it’s  _ distracting _ ) 

As much as her body aches now, it's  _ good.  _ Her head feels much more clear, and as sweaty and uncomfortable as she is, it's grounding, almost comforting. And it helps that Danny is a great sparring partner - an actual challenge, though she is getting a little tired of ending up on the mats. 

“You ok?” Danny asks as he steps over to her, offering her his hands. 

“Yeah,” she says, trying to ignore how out of breath she sounds, taking his hands and letting him pull her back up to her feet in one quick movement. He lets his grip linger for a moment longer than necessary, something she doesn't fail to notice, before he drops them. 

Her hair has mostly fallen out of her braid, so she yanks it up into a ponytail in a quick, practiced movement before turning to face Danny again. 

“One more round, let’s go,” she insists, because she really does feel  _ good _ , and she knows it helps Danny, too.  _ Good  _ is a feeling that's been more foreign recently, and she wants to cling to it as long as she can - and he doesn’t seem to mind at all, judging by his smile. 

Danny laughs a little at her eagerness, but doesn't comment on it, just falls into place opposite her and waits. Watches. And then explodes into movement before she can react, and then it's real again, striking and moving and watching for any opportunity to take advantage of. (it took her a few rounds before she convinced him to stop pulling punches)

For a moment she feels like she's moving with nothing holding her back, weightless in free air, as she lands a sharp blow to Danny’s side that sends him staggering just a bit off balance. He hesitates just for a second before moving back in with a blinding combination of strikes, and despite trying she can't block every one of them. 

He’s a blur of motion and grace and  _ power _ , and then he’s gotten hold of her arm and then she's on the mats,  _ again _ , the breath rushing out of her as she tries to recover and get up (get up get up  _ get up- _ ). But it's too late, he's straddling her stomach and her arms are pinned and she's good - she knows she is - but she's tired and Danny is heavy and nothing will get her out of this hold. Her chest hurts from hitting the mats, and he’s a solid, unmoving weight on top of her. 

As she catches her breath she tips her head up a little to look at him, and he just smirks slightly in that joking way of his. She kind of wants to hit him. (she  _ had _ had him in a pin earlier, so it's fair now, she supposes). Yet, she can’t really be annoyed because he’s all messy hair and bright eyes and smiling at her, now.  _ Her _ Danny. 

“Do you yield?”

She considers, briefly, trying once to get out of his hold, only to decide that it's not worth it. “Yes.” 

He relaxes a little then, but still doesn't move.

“Are you going to get off me?” 

“I'll think about it,” he says, giving her that adorable grin that she can’t help but love, the one she treasures seeing now because it's been less than frequent lately. Now he’s looking at her like she’s his whole world, and it's still a little overwhelming. 

Any rational train of thought she has disappears the moment he leans down and presses his lips against her neck, kissing down and over her collarbone slowly. 

“That's just - that's not fair,” she manages to get out, even as she tips her head back further to give him better access, any thoughts of sparring or getting away from him immediately gone. He places open mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping slightly, and she sighs. 

He shifts so that one hand is pinning both her wrists down, though not very well, and moves his other hand to cup her face as he hovers just over her. (she could break away now, but she doesn't) She leans up into him to meet him for a kiss, and it's messy and soft and insistent and for just a moment she forgets that she's laying on the floor of the dojo. She pushes up more into the kiss as much as she can with her hands still pinned, chasing his lips, lost in the moment.  

Danny pulls back and she leans up so as not to break the kiss, but then he's pulled too far back and she falls back against the floor and tries to breathe normally (she fails, and she knows he can tell, that he's got her all worked up now). 

His smile and his eyes are teasing, and she wants to hit him more now. Instead she tugs her wrists free of his one-handed grip and within a moment flips them over in one smooth movement so he's the one beneath her and she's straddling his stomach, hands resting on his chest. 

His hands fall to her waist, gripping lightly, and he's still smiling. She can't help but smile back, looking down at him and his soft blue eyes and realizing all over again that he's here and that she's somehow let herself fall in love with him. (god, does she love him, more than she ever thought she could). 

Colleen leans down to kiss him again, and his fingers tangle in her hair, and for a moment there's nothing but the two of them. She presses her hips against him as he sits up more to kiss her, one hand cupping her jaw, the other settling at her lower back. 

She loses track of the time, of how long they spend there, sitting in the middle of the dojo. He's insistent with kissing her, slow and soft with moments of intensity, and she feels  _ light.  _ Happy. 

As she pulls back to look at him, at the way he’s watching her, she knows he feels it too. Moments of genuine happiness,  _ contentment _ , have been far and few between recently. So she offers him a smile, tugging him back in for a light kiss that he smiles into. After she breaks away, she hugs him instead, tucking her face against his neck after pressing a brief kiss there. 

“Love you,” Danny says, arms wrapping around her back and trapping her against him, “so much.” he adds in a softer, quieter voice. 

“Love you too,” she responds as she pulls back, giving him just a teasing smile before she grabs his arm and quickly maneuvers him into a firm hold against the mats. He tries to break it, but she just presses harder. 

“I win.” 

Danny just laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, prompts are lovely and keep me writing things because I am running out of general ideas at the moment. So any are appreciated, as always! <3


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff? I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? writing from Danny's perspective? It's more unlikely than you think. 
> 
> This is a mix of personal headcanons, me wanting them to be happy, and also having a soft spot for them + kids.

Danny’s days are usually very simple - early mornings spent in the dojo meditating quietly (usually with Colleen) before showering, eating something quickly, and heading off to the office at Rand to work. It’s a set, steady schedule, which he’s grateful for. So on a typical day, Danny isn’t home when Colleen has her classes running at the dojo. 

Right now, her classes are still small - one on one classes in the mornings and afternoons, and a quickly growing class of teenagers/young adults in the late afternoon. It’s taken several months now to get to this point - Colleen doing almost all of the work, with him helping wherever and however he could. 

(He’s proud of her, for pushing so hard to get it back up and running when half a year ago he wondered if she ever would have it in her to do it again)

Today is not a typical day - it’s a day where his head is spinning and focusing is not the easiest, and trying to work in the noisier office at Rand had been driving him slowly mad. He hadn’t had too much  _ important _ work to do, so he’d packed up and come home to the quiet of the apartment to finish everything up. 

Sitting next to Colleen, with no sounds but the occasional clatter of the keyboard on her computer and the rustling of papers he’s trying to sort through, it’s more grounding, easier to focus. There’s no uncomfortable silence, no pressure making them feel like they need to talk, so he takes a deep, slow breath and puts his attention back to the papers and just works to chip away at it without letting it be  _ too _ overwhelming. The hardest thing he’s had to learn the past few months is to not try and do too much when he  _ knows _ he can’t. 

“I’ve got a class in fifteen minutes,” Colleen says suddenly, shutting the laptop with a  _ click _ and standing up. “Just a head’s up.” 

She’s gone before he can answer, so he just tries to focus back on the work, only to quickly get frustrated with the lack of space for the papers. He gathers all of them up, and his laptop, and relocates to sit on the floor at the end of the bed, spreading everything out and relaxing now that it’s easier to look at. 

The door to the apartment is open, but he doesn’t really pay much attention as the students for this class are dropped off. All he really notices is that they’re younger than he expected - none of them could be older than ten, some seeming very young, a mix of girls and boys all small and bright smiles with belts not tied properly, which he watches Colleen fix with a smile of mild amusement on her face. 

The point of coming home to work had been to  _ not _ be distracted, but he finds it hard to not focus on the class, just a little, his attention split between his work and the sounds of the happy children in the dojo. 

He does manage, for a while, to not be too distracted. Once Colleen had gotten the kids lined up and actually started the class, it’s a little less noisy and he’s able to fully turn his attention to the work on his computer while trying to ignore the itch of anxiety in the back of his head telling him that he’s really got no idea what he’s doing or what any of it all means.  _ breathe _ . 

What does eventually distract him the most though, is  _ Colleen _ . She’s mostly standing perfectly in his line of sight, and he notices something for the first time that hadn’t really struck him before now. 

Colleen is very, very good with kids. 

He’s seen it before, briefly, with her students before everything went down with the Hand, when he’d just met her. But watching her now, he’s surprised he hadn’t really noticed it before. The way she interacts with them, her gentle voice, the firm but still kind and considerate suggestions as she corrects them - she’s great with them. He can’t help but smile as she kneels down in front of a little girl who can’t be older than five and pokes her on the nose while saying something he doesn’t catch, something that makes the little girl fall into a fit of giggles while Colleen just grins,  _ happy _ . 

_ She really, really loves this _ , he thinks, idly, trying not to watch anymore but unable to move on from that thought. Colleen is meant for this, of that he’s sure. 

By the time the class ends, it’s pretty clear to Danny that the kids absolutely adore her. Once the class is formally dismissed they’re all over her, hugging and laughing and talking excitedly while waiting to be picked up by their parents. Every one of them insists on hugging Colleen before they leave, one by one, as the dojo gradually becomes quieter until only the littlest girl is left. Colleen just sits on the floor with her, talking to her and making her laugh while they wait. 

It’s something that Danny’s been noticing more and more, recently. Colleen is a badass, for sure - she knows how to fight, now to hurt, how to kill, when situations demand any of those things from her. But she also has a nurturing, loving, kind soul - something that makes him love and admire her all the more, every day. She’ll deny it - usually does, at first - but she really does have that nurturing instinct. Not always, and certainly not all of the time, but it’s pretty damn obvious right now. 

It’s something that Danny knows he will never be like, not to the same extent as her, and he loves it about her. It just makes her all the stronger in his eyes. 

When the last child leaves, and while Colleen works on cleaning up the dojo, Danny pretends he hasn’t spent the last hour being distracted and tries to focus on his work. But instead his head is spinning with thoughts and possibilities about the future, things he never thought about like this before, never  _ let  _ himself think about before. 

Colleen locks up the dojo for the night, shuts the lights off, and comes back into the apartment. By then, Danny has given up any attempts at working. Instead he looks up at her, taking her in, trying hard not to smile like an idiot at her and only somewhat succeeding. She just shakes her head a little at him, looking away but not before he sees her smile as well.  _ God, I love her _ , he thinks, watching as she heads to the kitchen area. 

She grabs her water bottle before she comes back and sits herself down cross legged in front of him, and he simply moves the computer out from between them while he tries to gather his thoughts. 

“I didn’t realize that this class was younger kids,” he says slowly, smiling a little, grabbing her hand when she moves it just a little too close to him, because why not? “Have you had a class like this before?”

“No, actually - this is new for me. Usually I worked with older kids, but… The school nearby, a lot of the parents can’t leave work in time to get them home, so one of the teachers arranged this and drops them off. It’s just an extra hour or so for the parents, but it’s really helped them.” She smiles, a little. “They’re good kids.” She has that  _ look _ on her face, the one that he can tell means she clearly adores the kids as much as they do her. 

“You’re good with them, really great. They clearly love you,” he says, looking down at their joined hands and starts running his thumb across her knuckles slowly, over and over. 

“I guess. I’m better with the older kids, though, definitely,” she frowns, looking down, not meeting his eyes anymore. 

“Bullshit.” 

Colleen lets out an almost choked, startled sound, almost smiling but shaking her head a little. 

“I mean it. You really are great with them, everything you do. You’ve got the patience and the soul for working with kids, and it  _ shows _ . It’s pretty damn obvious that you love what you’re doing.” 

“You were watching? I thought you were supposed to be  _ working _ , Danny,” she says, clearly amused, and he decides to not call her out on her obvious attempt at deflecting the conversation. 

“What can I say? You’re  _ very _ distracting,” he grips her hand a little tighter, just briefly, before releasing her as she moves to stand up. She doesn’t answer, just laughs a little, heading over into the kitchen. 

And all he can think about now is about how much he loves this woman - everything about her, from her fierce but kind soul to that slight crunch of her nose when she laughs at him in a  _ danny you’re an idiot but you’re  _ my _ idiot _ way. (he loves that specific laugh, especially). He’s forever grateful that she ended up in his life the way she did. 

It’s not that he  _ hasn’t _ thought about it before. It’s just something that never really felt like a possibility - not while he was in K’un Lun, for sure, and not when he’d first come back either. The possibility of having kids. But now? 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” he asks, and then

_ fuck _ .  _ Why did I say that out loud? _ He hesitates, watching as Colleen stops moving, not moving at all, like someone’s paused her. And she’s not looking back at him, either, and the silence stretches on for too long of a moment before she seems to shake herself out of the momentary surprise. 

When she turns to look at him, she seems… unsure,  _ very _ unsure, and all that can run through his head is  _ i might have fucked up _

“In passing,” she says slowly after an awkward amount of  _ quiet _ , not quite meeting his eyes. “I wouldn’t be a good mother.” 

He’s got enough common sense to not laugh at that, because while he’s pretty sure that that’s bullshit, Colleen seems very convinced of it. So instead he stands up, taking a minute to think before he answers. “Why do you think that?” 

“I just… I don’t remember too much of my mother, most of my childhood I just remember Bakuto. I never really had a mother figure in my life after he took me in. I don’t know  _ how _ to be one, that just seems so… impossible, now.” She looks a little like she’s not quite there, a little out of it, so he walks over to her and reaches for her hand again. 

“Doesn’t mean that you’d be a bad one,” he says, relieved when she does grab his hand. “ _ You _ might not see it, but watching you today with the kids, I think you’ve got a lot more of that mother’s instinct than you think you do.” 

He isn’t quite sure how to explain it to her, that  _ feeling _ , the way it felt all fuzzy and not quite right when he’d thought about it before, but now it’s not. It’s like something  _ clicked _ for him, watching her, making him realize that maybe this wasn’t such an impossible idea. That maybe, one day, a family like that is a possibility now.

“Maybe.” She still isn’t quite looking at him. “Still don’t think I’m cut out for it, especially now, after all of this… it’s not a good time.” 

“Yeah, it’s really not the best time. We’ve definitely got other shit to deal with, with ourselves. But maybe one day, is what I mean.” He says it all slowly.  _ Maybe one day _ . 

“Maybe one day,” she echoes, gripping his hand tighter. 

She doesn’t seem convinced, at all, but that’s okay. He gets it - hell, he feels like that too, to an extent. Maybe eventually, he’ll be able to explain that feeling to her. Maybe eventually, she’ll realize it herself. But it’s not important, not right now. Instead he focuses on that fact that she’s stepped closer, leaning down to meet her as she presses a brief kiss to his lips, before just resting his head against hers and pulling her into a hug. 

_ one day _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these are set post-Defenders and pre-IFs2, it might be a little off now that it's been confirmed in interviews that Colleen is avoiding fighting and teaching right now, but whatever. There was going to be a sequel part to this but I can't get it written, so there's just this instead. 
> 
> Prompts always welcome <3


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluffiest shit you'll ever read 
> 
> aka 
> 
> colleen is very distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff. this is just a shorter drabble of pure ridiculous fluff, don't look for anything else here. my friend gave me this idea and i couldn't resist

Quiet evenings spent at home have become a more and more welcome idea the past few weeks. It’s something she’s been learning to appreciate, and something Danny’s still getting used to. Not every night is like this, and never will be, but the ones that are have been a nice break in their otherwise sometimes chaotic life. 

Now - for the most part, Danny is the better cook. She's not  _ bad _ , per se, but if she had to choose between her cooking or his, she'd always pick his. (she thinks it shouldn't have surprised her that he'd be good at it) He's also more willing to experiment with new things, too, and most of the time they don't turn out all that bad. 

So most nights he volunteers to cook, usually while she gets other work done or helps him. But tonight she's sitting on the only clear space on the counter while he makes spaghetti, sometimes passing him things when he asked, but mostly not being helpful at all. He doesn’t seem to care, he just moves around her as needed. 

The spaghetti is cooking, and he just finished stirring in the seasonings into the sauce, so he comes to stand next to her while he waits. 

“Hey,” she says, reaching out to him and grabbing his wrist, tugging him over until he’s standing in front of her. He gives her a questioning look, to which she answers with a halfway playful, halfway mischievous smile as she pulls him even closer. 

With her sitting on the counter they're almost even in height so it's all too easy to tug him a step closer and lean in to kiss him, shifting her legs to accommodate him, her knees bracketing his hips. He responds eagerly, his hand finding her lower back and pulling her closer while her hand cups the back of his neck. His other hand finds her hair, then angles the kiss to make it deeper, and she feels a little breathless. 

They continue for a few minutes, going from soft to a little more rough kisses, shifting as close as she can to him and appreciating the feeling of him pressed against her. He’s just as breathless at this point, switching to brief, lighter kisses now. 

But then she breaks the kiss with a half smile, leaning closer towards his ear and talking softly. “Don't burn the sauce.” 

“Shit!” He immediately pulls away from her to go attend to the spaghetti sauce while she just laughs, feeling light and happy and just a little out of breath still. 

Once he’s moved the sauce off of the heat and drained the pasta, he returns to standing in front of her. “You planned for that, didn’t you?” 

“Absolutely.” 

He’s just smiling, now, shaking his head a little before he steps back up to her and kisses her again. They’ll finish dinner eventually - right now she’s all too happy to be distracted by him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it was just fluff. I figured I'd go ahead and throw this one in here while I finish up the next one, which is just Angst and pain so enjoy the fluff while you can. 
> 
> I am going to be pretty sporadic about updates because I'm busy right now, but I will keep updating every time I have a chance to finish something up. Please give me prompts lol I love filling prompts


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things:   
> 1) most of these fics are set just vaguely between defenders and iron fist. This one I had a very clear idea of when though, so this one is set just a little post-defenders, where all the shit from that mentally/emotionally is still very unprocessed. aka Colleen Wing is a disaster and needs a break 
> 
> 2) Yes, the whole vigilante thing is a common argument theme that I use because honestly?? it's the only thing I can see them arguing about. Again, this is set when Danny doing this is still very new, and Colleen is not taking it well at the moment
> 
> 3) blame the iron fist s2 interviews for this, because they kept mentioning tension between danny and colleen because of the vigilante stuff. i’m just rolling with it 
> 
> Okay proceed!

She hates fighting with Danny, more than anything else in the world. It’s always too much like back  _ then _ , when he’d found out she’d been lying to him, when for too long she’d wondered if they’d ever be okay. It’s uncomfortable and miserable and she hates being angry with him, with herself, hates the tremor of anxiety that surges through her now that he’s walked away. 

It was her fault - she’d started it, this was on  _ her _ . But she’s exhausted and after Midland Circle he’s thrown all of his focus into protecting the city, though being too reckless. She understands the reasoning, though she hates it nonetheless. And him coming home bleeding has always been bad, makes her think of things she doesn’t want to think about, and this time she’d snapped - lashed out in frustration, and he’d been exhausted and tense and hurting and had snapped right back. 

She shouldn’t have, she  _ knows  _ this, knows that she should’ve stayed calm and that they should’ve just talked. But her thoughts are rolling together and she can’t make sense of any of them now, and that’s about the moment that she realizes that it’s very, very hard to breathe. 

Slowly she leans her back against the counter before sliding down to sit on the floor, tucking her knees up to her chest and tightening her hands on the hem of her shirt just to have something to do with them. 

It’s been a rough day, a rough  _ week _ , but she’s been managing to keep her shit together. Not now, though. Now she’s screwed up and there’s no air in her lungs and her heart is racing, and she feels a little helpless. She’s no stranger to panic, but it’s never easy. 

Logically, she knows he’ll come back in soon - he likes to go sit on the roof to calm his head. But that itch of anxiety that has been frustratingly loud recently is convinced that what they have is too fragile, that this could break that. That maybe one day he just won’t come back in. 

It’s stupid, it’s untrue. 

It’s achingly real in her head. 

Danny is her lifeline - she has other people who care about her, but not like him. He was the one who had been there and talked her off of the ledge that night when she had wanted nothing more than to die. Even though she had lied to him, hurt him, he’d still cared. He’d saved her life. (she wonders, sometimes, how that night would have ended if he hadn’t shown up when he did). 

For some reason, he forgave her. 

For some reason, he  _ stayed _ . 

The anxiety in her head just wants to know  _ but how long will he stay? _ She's always had that fear, since the moment they first got together. She's never talked about it with him, because how do you? How do you tell someone that you're afraid that they'll leave you behind without a second thought? 

_ Abandonment issues _ . She's pretty sure that's what anyone else would call it. 

At the heart of it though, it's simple: she's terrified of losing someone else she cares about, someone she cares about more than anyone else in the world. And every night he comes home injured, it's a painful hit from reality - the reality that one day it could be fatal, that one night he might not come home. (that one day too soon the person in her life who means the world to her could be gone)

Her hands feel numb and she's sure there's no air left in her lungs, so she draws her knees up tighter to her chest and tries to focus. She can't, can’t - she's lightheaded and feels sick, chest aching. 

_ This is on me, _ she thinks again, wishing she had the strength to get up and go find Danny.  _ He’ll come back in, he always does _ . 

She rests her forehead against her knees and tries to breathe, tries to get her body to relax, even though the tension is running through every fiber of her being. It’s exhausting, but she focuses on it slowly, starting with trying to make her hands unclench and going from there. Slowly but surely she manages to calm down more, and breaths are coming easier now. 

When she hears the door to the dojo opening, she contemplates trying to get up and move and pretend like she hadn't spent the past however amount of time sitting on the kitchen floor panicking, but decides against it. It's not like she could hide that from him either way. 

After a minute he walks into the kitchen and without any sort of hesitation sits down on the floor next to her, pressing himself up against her side. The rush of relief is immediate as she leans a little into him, glad that he's there but not sure if she's ready for the inevitable conversation. 

He's silent for a few minutes, just half leaning into her side and fiddling with his hands, and she doesn't press it. Doesn't want to. Eventually, though, he finally speaks up. 

“We can't do this.” he says, still pointedly staring at his hands. 

“What?” she hates that her voice still sounds shaky. 

“ _ This _ \- arguing. Not talking.” 

“I'm not sure what there is to say. I'm honestly not even sure how to go about saying any of it.” it's the truth. She's not sure how to explain to him exactly why she hates the whole vigilante thing right now. 

“I know that this bothers you - I know that you don't like it. But it's something I have to do right now. I just… I don't want to be hurting you in the process of this. I want to be able to figure something out because that's worse than any of it, that's…” he trails off, he  _ sounds _ anxious and he's fiddling more with his hands now so she reaches over and lets him grip her hand instead. 

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, focusing on the feeling of his hands wrapped around hers, of how warm he is pressed against her side. 

“You've just. You've got to be more careful. I know that fights are inevitable but you shouldn't be coming home injured worse nearly every time.” she talks quietly, not looking at him, trying to keep back that edge of panic still. “And you're never home, now. I get that this is important to you but it's taking over your  _ life _ , Danny.” 

“After what Murdock said, what he asked me to do it's just… it feels important, like something I have to do. Like even if he's dead he's still relying on me to do what he can't anymore.” He hesitates, holds her hand tighter. “But I guess somewhere over the past few weeks priorities got… messed up. Wrong. And I  _ am _ sorry for that, Colleen. I want to do better, I want to be  _ here. _ ” 

She leans her head against his shoulder and shuts her eyes, feels when he shifts to wrap an arm around her. 

“I will do better.” he lifts her hand and presses a soft kiss to the back of it. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I worried about these two and this issue in s2? hell yeah I am. 
> 
> I am... not happy with this one. But if I didn't post it I was going to obsess about editing/changing it forever so it is what it is. Also if i am ever taking forever to update it's because I can't focus on any one of these pieces for more than a few minutes at a time because my brain is all over the place. sorry? 
> 
> If you guys want me to write fluffy things I'm going to need prompts because basically everything I'm working on right now is Sad lol


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just them being soft one morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some fluff because I needed a break from writing sadder things. It's honestly just fluff don't even look for anything else. I didn't edit this so fair warning

Danny has a habit of getting fixated on things - putting his focus just into that, while everything else becomes secondary, less important. He  _ knows _ that it’s not good, particularly now, but it’s hard to get himself to stop focusing on that one thing. And, exactly like Colleen said, he was running himself into the ground. 

Which, inevitably, led to him being exhausted to the point where he’d had no other option but to come home and rest, even if he’d wanted to finish what he’d been out doing. He’d come back last night and almost immediately gone to sleep, and now he’s very much not ready to get out of bed. It’s nearly 11am, according to Colleen, who had pulled away from him a few minutes ago. He felt less bad sleeping in since she’d done the same. 

“You should get up,” she says, coming back over to the bed and standing at his side this time. He sighs in response, knowing she’s right, but still not really wanting to yet. 

Colleen pulls the blankets back and away and reaches out for him, and he finally relents and grabs her hands, lets her pull him to his feet while choking back a groan at the movement. He  _ hurts _ . He’s definitely going to listen to her suggestion of taking a few days off - a break with more sleep sounds really, really appealing right now. Getting up does  _ not _ , but he’s already on his feet now. 

“You need a shower, and I want to make sure none of those cuts from the other day have been getting any worse,” she says, giving his hands a squeeze before releasing them. Also a good idea - he probably should’ve showered last night, but it was all he could do to collapse into bed at that point. 

He grabs a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. After turning the water on, he stiffly undresses and steps in, relaxing almost immediately at the feeling of the hot water. It’s soothing on his aching muscles so he shuts his eyes, just taking a minute to stand there without moving, enjoying the heat. 

The shower door opens just enough for Colleen to slip inside, and he’s momentarily surprised before she offers a slight smile and just pushes him a little so she can stand under the water as well. It shouldn’t surprise him, this isn’t anything unusual, he just hadn’t expected her to join him  _ today _ . 

“Hey,” he says, smiling a little at her before reaching around her to grab his shampoo. The shower isn't really meant for two people, but they've always made it work, even if there’s the occasional gentle pushing of the other out of the way to be able to stand in the water. He steps back out of the way to let her get her hair wet, trying not to be fully distracted by her presence, though that’s always difficult. 

She grabs the shampoo away from him right after he opens it, getting some on her hand before reaching up to wash his hair herself. He can't help but smile again, ducking his head down a little so she can reach better. She likes doing this. He allows himself to shut his eyes for a moment, just focusing on the feeling of the hot water and her hands. He only opens them again when she pushes at him lightly to let him get back under the water to rinse the soap out. 

“Turn around,” he says when he finishes, reaching for her shampoo now. She doesn't need him to do this, he knows this, but that soft smile she gives him before wordlessly turning around makes it worth it anyway. (he loves her smile) 

He works the shampoo into her hair slowly, taking his time, taking comfort in the movements and relaxing even more now. 

She rinses her hair and turns back to him, one hand reaching up to cup his face as she gently tugs him down for a kiss, slow and soft and sweet. There's no pressure in it, just slow and gentle and he brings one hand up to rest against the back of her neck as he deepens it just briefly before she pulls back. Again, he can't help but smile at her. 

He quickly washes off while Colleen works conditioner into her hair. She pulls him back in for one more brief kiss before he steps out of the shower, while she finishes rinsing out her hair. 

The combination of the hot water and Colleen’s always steady presence has him fully relaxed now, feeling a lot more grounded and alert than before. 

He dries off quickly, pausing only to grab a second towel when Colleen shuts the water off, holding it open for her to step into. 

“Thanks,” she says, wrapping the towel around herself and drying off minimally before leaving the bathroom to find something to change into. He makes quick work of getting dressed (with the exception of his shirt) and drying off his hair before following Colleen. 

“Sit down,” she says immediately, gesturing towards the bed. She's dressed now and is attempting to dry her hair, but without much luck. She abandons the towel to join him at the bed. 

He feels her hands on his back, carefully checking the several cuts she’d had to stitch up a few days ago. They're still sore and uncomfortable, but he'd done a pretty good job of not tearing his stitches or making them any worse than they had been. She seems satisfied with how they're looking, because she doesn't do much other than briefly check them. 

“They look better, should be able to remove them within the week,” she says, and he's about to reply when she wraps her arms around his neck from behind and leans into him, resting her head against his. She's warm against him, and her hair is dripping water onto him again, but he doesn't mind. He brings up one hand to lightly grab her arm, laughing slightly when she presses a kiss against his cheek and hugs him tighter. 

“You're clingy today,” he says, and she just hugs him even tighter in response, leaning more into him. He’s not complaining - he loves the affection, the ways she expresses it, and if she wasn’t behind him he’d likely pull her in for another kiss. 

“Maybe,” she replies. “That a problem?”

“Absolutely not.”  _ God, I love her _ . 

He tugs her with him as he leans back to lay on the bed, adjusting so that she can lay against his side with her head resting on his chest. He knows that they should probably get up, that there's work that could be done, but right now he's perfectly content to spend the morning like this. It’s not like they have all that much going on, anyway. 

He takes a moment to breath, wrapping his arm tighter around Colleen and appreciating the fact that she’s here. The fact that she’s  _ stayed _ , that they’re doing good, that maybe they’ve finally built something stable.  _ Stable _ wasn’t something he expected to have, not after the mess when he first came back, but he thinks, maybe, that he’s found it now. In this apartment, in this city, in Colleen, most of all. 

“I love you,” he says, not really realizing he’s saying it until he already has. 

“Love you too,” she says, moving her arm across his chest and hugging him. He smiles. Stable is something he could get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ marvel - please let them be this soft and cute. thanks
> 
> I have a few other things I'm working on but very inconsistently. One is sadder one is fluffier. All good things
> 
> 10 days to season 2!

**Author's Note:**

> I really do just want them to be happy, but this is the kind of shit I write instead. 
> 
> prompts always welcome!
> 
> (posting the first 3 of these that I already had written, after that updates will be slower)


End file.
